Warframe: Survivors Of The Void
by JinTakeshi
Summary: During the 'Void Era', the Orokin Empire reigned and dominated in technology and knowledge. Zariman Ten Zero, the first ship to jump through the Void to reach another galaxy for colonizing had involved in a terrible accident resulting in the death of all but the children on board. They were rescued, and the survivors were called, The Zariman Children or Tenno.
1. Chapter 1

Zariman Ten Zero, the ship of it's first kind is about take a huge leap in Orokin's history, jumping across a galaxy to reach the new base established by Orokin colonizers. The colonizer's ship took decades to reach the other galaxy with their technology, but this ship will surpass that. The estimated time requirement to reach that galaxy will take about 2 days. On Zariman Ten Zero, the passengers were the scientists who took part in this project and their families who had the privileged to join them on this journey. The director and the Head of Physician department, Hiro Marques, is the one who started this project.

* * *

"Mother, where are we going?"

"Dear, we're reallocating to a new Orokin Base deep in space, it'll be a new home for all of us."

"Then will I not be able to see my friends again?"

"We can come back to Earth on vacation next time, don't worry."

"Really? Yay!"

"Really. Now, let's go back to our cabin and sit tight before the spaceship jumps."

"We won't have any problems right?"

"Of course not, your father invented it."

"Ohh, that's why father has been so busy."

"He's always been a busy man, don't you think so? *giggles*"

"Yes! He hardly ever plays with me."

"Once we reach the new base, I'll make sure father spends more time with us okay?"

"Okay!"

 _ ***Engine rumbles***_

" _ **Attention to all passengers, this is the Captain speaking, we are going to perform our first jump in Orokin history in a few minutes. You are advised to return to your cabin or stay seated in your current room. Captain out."**_

"Alright dear, we should get going."

"Okay!"

* * *

In the cabin…

Mother and I sat on the couch and fastened ourselves in. Back on Earth, we don't have seatbelts on the couch and the one in our old house was definitely much more comfortable than this. I miss my home, my friends. I miss Earth.

Kids here on Zariman Ten Zero are friendly, but they're not as fun as my friends. We played a lot of Lunaro and games back on Earth. The kids here are all about books and poems, seriously… Thank God my dad didn't forcefully turn me into a book worm like others.

" _ **Dear passengers, we are about to perform the jump in 30 seconds, everyone should stay seated or hold onto something for support."**_

"I'm nervous mother." I held onto my mother's hand and demanded for a hug.

"I'm nervous too dear, but I promise," mother looked at me with the most beautiful smile in the world and said "I'll protect you, always."

"Okay!" I smiled back and held onto my mother's arm.

 _ ***Rumble***_

" _ **3, 2, 1…"**_

At the ending of the countdown, the engines stopped rumbling. And suddenly, a strong force pushed me and mother backwards. The ship is now in the process of jumping across galaxies.

"Mother!" I held onto my mother's arm even tighter, it was terrifying to me. I could easily be laughed at by my friends if they were here. I am not daring at all.

"It's okay dear, I'm here." Mother held onto my hand and said.

I closed my eyes, and prayed for the safety of my family. I continued to cling onto my mother's arm, it was the only security I have.

 _ ***Rumbling***_

 _ ***Alarm***_

"What is that? Why is the alarm sounding?" I asked my mother out of panic.

"I don't know dear, stay still, I'll get father." She unfastened her seat belts and went to the Telecom by the entrance of our cabin.

" _ **This is- Captain- please remain- and seated- *static*"**_

God, please protect us.

* * *

"What is happening Hiro?"

" _The reactor *static* it's *static* the Argon Crystal is destabilizing. We might *static* not make this jump. There's a high possibility of *static* getting drifted to the Void Dimension!"_

"Oh no…"

" _The Zariman Ship Emergency Suit! *static* Wear it! It will *static* us from Void Radiation!"_

"Okay! Please be safe Hiro."

" _I will, my love._ " After mother had finished asking father, she dashed to our bedroom as if to get something.

* * *

A moment later, she came out with two suits and asked me to wear the suit.

"What's going mother? These suits are…" I asked.

"Emergency suits, just in case." She said. Her expression was worrying me, she looked really afraid and stressed out.

To ensure that I don't upset my mother and make her even more worried than she is, I quickly wore the suit and fastened myself back to the couch. Mother then did exactly the same and sat beside me afterwards. After a few minutes of silence, she sighed and decided to tell me the scenario.

"Dear… We… Might not make it." Mother said with a sad expression on her face. She held my hand and softly stroke my hair.

"What…?" I was speechless. Is this how it ends for me and my family? I couldn't bring my mother out for dinner like I promised I would when I grow up. I couldn't become a Lunaro player in the League… I couldn't… Do anything…

"Dear… Believe." She gripped onto my hand softly and smiled at me.

"Believe that God will save us." Said my mother as she continued stroking my hair.

"Mother… *sniffs* I… I believe…" Tears started filling up my eyes and I started to tremble in fear. Fear of death.

Then, the rumbling stopped… The alarms that were screeching halted. The ship, stopped.

" _ **Attention to all passengers, please wear your Zariman Ship Emergency Suit! We have currently entered the Void Dimension and might subject to Void Radiation! I repeat, please wear your Zariman Ship Emergency Suit! We have currently entered the Void Dimension and might subject to Void Radiation!"**_

"Void… Dimension?" I asked mother.

"A sub-dimensional space time… A place of pure radiation and unsolved mysteries…" Mother said. She was still holding onto my hand.

"How are we going to…-" before I could finish my sentence, the door of our room burst open.

"Cho!" It was father, he was shouting my mother's name as he knocked the door open.

"Dear!" My mother quickly unfastened her seat belts and hugged father tightly.

"Father!" I did the exact same thing as my mother did and hugged my father.

If by any chance we all perish from the radiation, at least… I am with my family…

* * *

"There's no way for the ship to jump again, the Argon Crystal have shattered. We don't have a spare to power the Warp Drive." One of the scientist on the deck said with disappointment.

"Is there really no way…?" The other scientist said in fear.

"Hold on, we found the Argon Crystals in the Void. We might be able to find another piece and use it for our Warp Drive." another scientists said.

"But this ship is not designed for mining, only to carry passengers and cargo." The Captain of the ship said.

"Is the S.O.S distress call working?" My father asked.

"No, it's not, it's too weak to penetrate the Void Dimension and reach our dimension." One of the scientists said, he was sitting down testing the controls.

"Right, do we have radiation proof suits and strong lasers by any chance?" My father asked again.

"Do you really plan to go out there and mine Argon Crystals? Touching those will result in permanent paralysis and damage to your nerves! Even if there's a slightest chance that there is one large enough, we don't have the equipment to bring it in." My father's assistant, Professor Kim, was insulted by my father's suicidal idea. He stood up

"Yes I do, if it's to allow my family to go home." My father looked at me and my mother. Our little family.

"... You're mad." Professor Kim lowered his head and said.

"The nearest Argon Crystal deposit is too far away for our ship to reach. Not unless we use all of our fuel." Said the Captain.

"Shuttles? Any shuttles for us to use? We could use Magnetic Fields generated by the strong Magnets in the fusion cores to bring the Argon Crystal back with several shuttles." My father asked.

"The shuttles are not radiation proof, Professor." The Captain said.

"There must be a way, we can't give up. We've been through many obstacles when building the Warp Drive, we have to at least try!" My father started shouting to everyone in this room. He wanted to motivate everyone, encourage them not to give up now. But the Void was too much for them.

"I'm sorry Professor… I don't think we'll be able to do anything now."

"I'll… I'll go to my family…"

"Why… Why now…"

"I should've not be the first lab rats to do this… God…"

These were the words that spreaded around the Deck, negative emotions, and defeat. My father tried to gather everyone's spirits but it wasn't making any progress. At that moment I thought, that humans were really… Selfish.

Then, the Captain who was standing by and listening to all of our quarrels started coughing up blood.

"*cough* What… The hell…" The captain coughed up blood to his napkin, and everyone saw it. The power of the radiation the Void emits.

"Captain, are you alright?" My father approached him and supported him for a moment.

"My body… It's… Burning… No… Rotting… No… I… Don't know…" Slowly his eyes turned black and he fell to his knees. Everyone in the room panicked, including me.

"What is happening to the Captain? Father?" I asked. My father picked up a scanner and checked the Captain. The expression on my father's face was grim, and filled with dread.

"What is this… The Zariman Suit is… Not working?" My father said.

"What do you mean? Professor?" Professor Kim asked my father.

"Remember when we sent a group of monkeys to the Void Dimension? The oldest one started being affected first, and the youngest ones survived… I think…" My father looked at me for a moment, and then looked back with a serious face.

"So what you're saying is that…" Professor Kim said.

"The captain is 70 this year… And it has only been two hours upon entering the Void Dimension…" My father started calculating some weird stuff.

"15 years per hour, and counting down… This is…" Professor Kim covered his face and sat back to his seat.

Silence and despair spread across the room, and the chance of giving everyone hope has dropped from zero to impossible. Every single adult will die before we are able to do anything. A lot of things happened after that, the Captain had breathed his last breath and the crew and the scientists have returned to their families to prepare the arrival of their impending death. The Deck was empty and the only people there were me and my parents.

"Father… Mother… Are we going to be alright…?" I asked my father while pulling his lab coat. He was still trying desperately to think of a plan and I interrupted him. I was shocked by his reaction, he never shouted at me.

"I'm trying to think of something! Please don't- My dear… I'm sorry…" He kneeled down and held my shoulders.

"Hiro…" My mother crouched beside my father and me.

"Dear… I'm sorry… Father can't do anything for the people on this ship… Not even for you…" His face was filled with guilt and sadness, it was him who started this project and it was him who brought the people in. His face showed as if he wanted to atone everything and be the one to be blamed.

"Father… You tried…" I patted my father's head, even if it was to cheer him up for a bit. I knew, that all of the adults are going to die soon

"My dear… My daughter… You're… You're right…" My father smiled at me and stroked my hair.

And then… The reaper have came… My parents started coughing up blood and their eyes turning black. It was scary… It was painful to watch…

"*cough* Dear… Father and I… *cough* will always… Always… Be with you…" My mother coughed up a lot of blood, but she refused to give in. She refused to leave me behind until she said those words.

"*cough* My family… You will always be… *cough* my most precious… Treasure…" My father said as he hugged me and mother tightly.

"Don't leave… please…" I begged them badly, but their skin turned pale and their breath was getting shorter, thinner.

"*cough* Carry on… My _Kin_ …" Father breathed his last breath and laid on my chest. His face was warm… But he is no longer here.

I let out a cry, and held my parents as tightly as I can, refusing to accept their death. Refusing to accept their departure. I cried for hours, until my fatigue took my consciousness and drowned me in darkness. The Void… will be my enemy forever.

* * *

" **Child, accept the Void. Accept the power, Cursed Child."**

For a moment, my body felt light. For a moment, I felt… The pain of the Void.

* * *

 **This is my first fanfiction for Warframe, hope you all enjoy it. I tried my best to follow the lore of Warframe, if there is any overlapping or wrong lores, please note it for me. Also note that, I changed the accident for Zariman Ten Zero for a bit to adapt to my fanfic, originally from Warframe wiki, they stated that it was the 'Void Era'. I made Zariman Ten Zero the first ever to jump through Void and travel through another galaxy, so please don't get mad if it wasn't right. For the names, since "Oro" is an origin or Spanish/Italian and "Kin" of Japanese, I mixed the names of the characters from Japanese to Spanish. Lastly thanks for reading!**


	2. TBC

**Hello guys, sorry for the long delays. I am currently directing all my focus to My Hero Academia's fanfiction, but I will try my best to post new chapters for this fanfiction. I sincerely apologize once again, please be a bit more patient for my motivation for this fanfiction to come back.**

 **If you're also interested in My Hero Academia, please feel free check out my fanfiction through this link if you so wish to.**

 **My Hero Academia Fanfiction title- My Hero Academia: Team Crimson Blood**

s/12666798/1/My-Hero-Academia-Team-Crimson-Blood 


End file.
